Welcome to Terminal City
by Trice
Summary: What will they do when the end draws near? COMPLETE


AN: They don't belong to me - that should be clear by now - *I would never do such a thing as cancelling the one show on air that was full of hidden truths and symbolism and lent itself to intelligent comments. But I love them all, so what can I do? It's not like TPTB miss any of them right now. I'll return them in the morning, unless Logan Cale, „protector of all that is good and true", advocates larceny and lets me keep the whole shebang or, who knows, even calls the store and has „them" charge everything to him.  
  
This is in case you still need an incentive to SEND THOSE LETTERS TO FOX!!!  
  
Visit  
  
http://adinfinit.net/danation  
  
to learn how you can help. Become part of the informant net and contribute to the rebirth of Dark Angel. You will be rewarded with lots of fanfic until S3 returns. It will be back!  
  
  
  
Welcome to Terminal City  
  
  
  
Terminal City, common room  
  
  
  
„Little fella!"  
  
Joshua. He didn't look too happy. In fact he had a murderous look on his face. Whatever had happened ?  
  
„Max." He bent to her ear and his whispered announcement made her body grow taut with anger.  
  
„They did WHAT?"  
  
For a moment she was stunned. The peace she had felt a moment earlier flew out an inexistent window.  
  
„How DARE they?"  
  
„They cancelled DARK ANGEL? They cancelled US? US? How can they just cancel something like this, just when things got really interesting ?" Logan's and Alec's heads went up at the commotion and she stalked over to them.  
  
„They pulled the plug on us."  
  
„Not really", Alec said, pointing towards the numerous cables on the floor.  
  
„Look, we have power". Yes, they did have power and it would come in handy very soon. But alas, that was not what she meant.  
  
„No, Alec, they cancelled Dark Angel. Joshua, you tell them, I need to think."  
  
She stepped back and wished for a window and for rain. She would feel soothed by that. Joshua, Alec and Logan were talking quite loudly, curse words carrying over the common room. Soon the news would be everywhere.  
  
„Think the human vs. transgenic issue was too hot for them?" Max had calmed down and was ready to talk business.  
  
„Can't be. After all you can't run away from this, it needs to be resolved sooner or later."  
  
„So what, now we get to stay in Terminal City for good?" Joshua was confused.  
  
„No, big fella, we'll fight for our right to exist. We've been doing that for a while, we'll just continue even harder."  
  
„If they left us in Terminal City for good, we would become the stuff for legends. Don't think they would like that. But we might become legends anyway", Logan grinned towards Max.  
  
By now the group had grown larger and it was hard to register who said what. But their words could be clearly heard.  
  
„Rumor is, Mrs. X had her hand in this. An informant said she would be on the winning side big time if she wiped us out."  
  
„Mrs. X, huh? That Renfro witch was always out to get us. Isn't there a law against that ?"  
  
General laughter ensued. Logan had a determined look on his face.  
  
„I guess it's time for Eyes Only to take over."  
  
„Eyes Only? I thought you didn't have the equipment?"  
  
„In fact, I do, Max. Alec here helped gather everything I needed. We're ready to go on air."  
  
„Well, don't you need proof for that rumor? As I said, I could be your cat burglar again?"  
  
„You are my cat burglar Max, and a lot more as you know it. And yes, I will need proof later on. But right now we need to spread the word that Dark Angel is not going down without a fight."  
  
They were lucky. Money there was none. They could get some food in night raids. But they did have the equipment to make themselves heard all over the world. And more important, they had the manpower to make their united voice an annoying buzz and a thundering roar at the same time. Their number had kept growing and there were lots of people sympathizing with their cause.  
  
„Do not attempt to adjust your set. This is a streaming freedom video bulletin via the Eyes Only informant net. The cable hack cannot be traced and cannot be stopped. Dark Angel was cancelled today. But it cannot be erased from the memories of those who grew to love it and cannot be wiped out from existence. We will fight for its rebirth. The values it stands for, tolerance, love, freedom and truth, are universal, as the large number of followers from all over the world can prove. Our voices cannot be silenced. They will resound in the ears of those responsible until we get back on air. Out."  
  
Logan turned away from the computer and whispered to Max.  
  
„We need to get hold of Lydecker. He might be able to help."  
  
„Lydecker? Wasn't he missing in action or something?"  
  
„He's back. He's been around for a while, together we can do it."  
  
They squeezed hands and she rushed to get things organized while he seated himself at the laptop to hack his way into the network.  
  
Later that evening  
  
Max entered the common room and looked around. At makeshift tables transgenics and the several humans who had chosen to stick by them were gathered in lively chatter. Just minutes ago they had seen the flag rising over Terminal City. Did they all feel what she was feeling, too ? The stubborn determination to win this uneven fight against the powers that be, the knowledge that freedom and after all, their very existence, were worth fighting for? Max was certain of that. She glanced furtively over her shoulder were Logan was trying to piece together some high tech components. But did they also feel the warm sensation of being loved and cherished and protected, of being appreciated for the good as well as for the bad, of unconditional acceptance? She had felt all that the moment Logan's hand had closed over hers, human gloved fingers intertwining with her genetically engineered ones. She certainly hoped that if not now, some day they could partake of this acceptance from their fellow beings, of the incredible feeling of belonging. Not that belonging was something they needed to be happy, no. But it would be the beginning of a better world.  
  
She saw Alec approaching and handing Logan what looked like a bunch of wires. Probably just a transmitter for the satellite link. Their heads were almost colliding, bent over an open laptop. She couldn't feel any tension in them other then the one of a complicated task that needed to be solved. Together. She was incredibly proud of both of them. Together, they would prevail.  
  
  
  
.......................  
  
AN: If you liked it, send some letters out. If you didn't, all the more reason to do it, that way the show will be back sooner and you won't have to read any of my garbage anymore. Oh, and remember, the link to DA fanfic was sent out to TPTB so don't say anything in here that you don't want to be heard. ;-)) 


End file.
